


Healing

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injured Back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Stephen is summoned to Castle Doom to help Victor
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).



> I wrote this to cheer up the lovely cake.

Stephen was walking through the streets of New York City when a green portal opened up in front of him. A single piece of paper fell through it and the portal closed behind it. Stephen caught it in mid air. It was heavy paper filled with elegant handwriting.

_ You are hereby urgently summoned to Castle Doom. _

What did Viktor want from him? The last time they had spoken...Well it hadn't gone well. Still.

Stephen summoned his own portal and stepped right through it into the throne room.

"You asked for..." Stephen paused when he saw that the throne was empty. Weird. What was going on?

The large doors behind him creaked and a doombot walked in.

"Doom is awaiting you in his chambers."

His chambers? Did Doom think he could just order him here for a booty call after everything? The nerve of that man.

Stephen sighed. "Alright, I know the way, you may leave."

His cloak fluttered behind him and his steps echoed in the empty hallways as he made his way to Victor's room.

The sight that greeted him wasn't what he expected. He would have expected Victor in full dress sitting regally in his white armchair. Or Victor naked, laying enticingly in his bed.

To be fair, Victor was laying in bed, but he looked miserable and was wearing black and green pyjamas. Stephen didn't even know Victor owned pyjamas. The sight of Victor's unmasked face, didn't even register with Stephen.

"Stephen, finally." Victor's voice was laced with pain.

"Victor, my god, what happened to you?"

"Ah, yeah." Victor tried sitting up and grimaced. Stephen couldn't remember ever having seen Victor like this. So weak and not in control. "I need you to heal my back."

"That doesn't answer my question. Also, why are you not doing it yourself? Why me?"

Victor's lips thinned. "I trust you. And I can't concentrate enough, the pain is too great and you know magic and painkillers don't mix."

Stephen walked over to the bed and held his hands above Victor's body. Whatever Victor had done, his back was really messed up. Slowly and carefully he set to work. The silence in the room was heavy, but Victor knew Stephen needed to concentrate.

It took half an hour of work, but afterwards Victor's back was as good as new.

Stephen had done more than was necessary, he could have just walked out but his feelings for Victor and his instincts as a doctor had prohibited him from not helping. But now he was done, and Victor had only asked for him because he needed help so there was no reason for him to stick around any longer.

He turned to leave, but Victor took his hand holding him in place.

"Thank you."

Stephen nodded. "You're welcome."

"I...I wanted to apologise."

Stephen raised his eyebrow. "That's new. Are we actually going to talk about Battleworld?"

"I'd like to, yes."

"Alright" Stephen said, sitting down on the bed. "Let's talk."


End file.
